The Revenge of Professor Poofenplotz
by Stinkfly3
Summary: When Phineas returns to the 2nd Dimension, he realizes he must defeat a threat powerful than Doofenshmirtz. Now available on DVD with deleted scenes not shown in theaters. Based on AK1028's fanfic.
1. Another Typical Day

On the first day of summer vacation, Phineas found a strange-looking remote outside his house. He later found out the remote was able to open a portal leading to another dimension.

But this dimension wasn't as cheerful as he thought. It was ruled by an evil dictator. But with the help of an organization known as The Resistance, Phineas was able to free everyone in 2nd Dimension Danville from the dictator.

Ever since then, Phineas became friends with the other dimension versions of Ferb and Isabella, and he often visits them using his remote. And so far, he has been able to keep the 2nd Dimension a secret from his friends and family.

That is, until now...

* * *

**Stinkfly3 Presents**

**A Phineas and Ferb Production**

**The Revenge of Professor Poofenplotz**

**Based on the video game designed by AK1028**

**Disk 1: The Flame Blaster**

* * *

**Deleted Scene**

It was a typical day in the 2nd Dimension. Phineas was over at The Resistance HQ with Alt. Ferb and Alt. Isabella. Phineas was wearing a virtual-reality helmet, mechanical gloves, and special attachments to his shoes. He was currently punching midair and dodging invisible threats.

"Great game, guys," Phineas told his 2nd Dimension friends as he continued playing. "I've heard of a video game based on The Matrix, but the controls weren't this advanced."

"The best part is that you don't need to buy a video game concole to play it," Alt. Isabella said. "Just put on the helmet, gloves, and feet attachments and you're good to go."

"By the way," Phineas said. "How's the album coming along?"

Ever since Doofenshmirtz was defeated, Phineas encouraged Alt. Ferb and Alt. Isabella to try out new things. Thanks to the 11-year-old boy, Alt. Ferb discovered his natural talent for playing classical guitar and Alt. Isabella realized she's a good singer. The two friends are currently working on their first album.

"Isabella and I already finished two songs," Alt. Ferb told Phineas. "Although I think singing about a cup might not be a good idea."

Phineas stopped playing the video game. "You wrote a song about a cup?" he asked as he took off his helmet, gloves, and shoes attachments. "Can I hear it?"

"Sure thing," Alt. Isabella said. Then Alt. Ferb picked up his guitar and started to play some notes as Alt. Isabella sang.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_  
_Wanna put somethin' hot in you_  
_So hot that you can't stand..._  
_Gonna take you to my lips_  
_Empty out every last drop_  
_So thirsty for what's in you, baby_  
_That I can't stop..._  
_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_  
_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_  
_When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin_  
_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_  
_My cup, my cup_  
_Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup_  
_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_  
_You know what it is_  
_Sayin' what's up to my cup_  
_Sayin' what's up to my cup_  
_Sayin' what's up to my cup_

When the song was done, Phineas looked a bit confused. "Isn't that from Glee?" he asked.

"What's Glee?" Alt. Ferb asked.

But before Phineas could reply, an alarm went off and Alt. Candace ran in. "Playtime's over, people!" she exclaimed. "This is a Code Red emergency!"

"Wait, what's going on?" Phineas asked.

Alt. Candace took out a handheld laser. "Just keep your mouth shut and don't tell anyone your name," she said as she pointed the laser at Phineas. "You'll thank me later."

But before Phineas could say anything, Alt. Candace zapped him, causing him to black out.

**End of Deleted Scene**


	2. Who's Phineas Flynn?

Phineas woke up in shock. He was sweating and his heart was pounding. "_That was the strangest dream I ever had,"_ he thought. _"Why would Candace attack me with a laser? She knows I'm one of her allies...right?"_

He rubbed his forehead. _"I'll worry about it later,"_ he thought. _"I can't let it distract me from school."_

Phineas got out of bed to get dressed for the day. He took off his sleepwear and put on a plain cream-colored shirt, denim shorts, and his blue high-tops. However, Perry didn't do anything.

"Come on, Perry," Phineas encouraged. "We do this every day. What's wrong, boy?"

"Gyururururururu," Perry said, then he left the room.

_"That's odd"_ Phineas thought. _"Perry always helps me get dressed."_ He looked at his reflection in the bedroom mirror and shrugged. _"I guess no stripes will have to do for today."_

* * *

After Phineas brushed his teeth and combed his hair, he headed for the kitchen. Linda, Lawrence, Ferb, and Candace were already eating breakfast.

"Hi mom," Phineas said. "What's for breakfast today?"

"I'm sorry," Linda replied. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, yes you do," Phineas insisted. "I'm your son."

"But I don't have another son," Linda explained. "I had an abortion after I left my first husband so I wouldn't have to take care of another child."

Phineas was shocked. The last time he checked, his dad was a soldier who died fighting for his country. Something strange was going on here...

* * *

At Danville Elementary, Phineas arrived at his first class for today. Somehow, he couldn't find his usual seat.

"Did Mr. Pendeski changed the seating arrangements?" Phineas asked his friends.

Ferb facepalmed himself. "Is that the kid who claimed to be your stepbrother?" Buford asked. Ferb nodded in response.

At that point, Mr. Pendeski entered. "Okay class," he said. "I hope everyone completed last night's homework assignment."

"Here it is, Mr. Pendeski," Phineas said as he gave the teacher the homework. "A one-paragraph essay on The Big Dipper."

"I'm sorry, but last night's homework was to research The LITTLE Dipper," Mr. Pendeski corrected. "Everyone in Danville knows The Big Dipper is a myth."

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked. "It does exist. I finished the essay last night."

"Where did you come from, newbie?" Buford asked. "Under a rock?"

That did it for Phineas. "No!" he hollered. "And doesn't anyone recognize me? I'M PHINEAS FLYNN!"

Suddenly, a black and dark grey robot crashed through the wall. "Phineas Flynn must be destroyed," it said.

_"Now I wish I was sleeping on one of the beds at the mattress store right now..."_ Phineas thought as he backed into another wall. He dodged the robot's laser, forming a huge hole in the wall. He used the hole to get outside, away from the robot.

**Deleted Scene**

Suddenly, a chihuahua appeared. It was made out of light grey stainless steel with bright red eyes. It barked and pointed towards Phineas, telling it to follow him.

"As you wish, general Dogbot," the robot said, then it ran after Phineas.

**End Deleted Scene**

* * *

Phineas arrived in an alley. That was when he saw a familiar face.

"Candace!" the 11-year-old boy happily said. "A lot of strange things have been going on since this morning, so now would be the perfect time for you to tell me what's going on."

"Did you see a giant robot when you blurted out your name?" Alt. Candace asked.

"Yes, yes I did," Phineas replied.

"I TOLD you to keep your mouth shut and don't tell anyone your name!" Alt. Candace said.

"Wait, so that dream I had..." Phineas began.

"It was real," Alt. Candace explained. "I had to use an Amnesia Ray on you and your friends."

"But why would you do that?" Phineas asked.

"Your life is in danger," Alt. Candace said. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation elsewhere. Do you still have your remote?"

Phineas took it out, then he used it to open a portal to the 2nd Dimension.


End file.
